Forever
by flockgrl18
Summary: Fang returns with a new member: his brother. Strange thing is, Max has already met him before.  Fang's jealousy flares up when his brother declares his undying love for Max, causing her to reveal a shocking secret. FAX!
1. Old friends, VERY OLD Friends

**Forever **

**Summary: Fang returns with a new member: his brother. Jealousy flares up when Fang's brother declares his undying love for Max, causing her to reveal a shocking secret. **

**FAX FTW, guys! I just like making Fang jealous. Hahaha.**

**RnR! :]**

* * *

><p>Shorts, check.<p>

Tank top, check.

Spandex cutoff gloves, check.

I was ready to roll.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys—I'm gonna head down to the basement, hit a couple rounds with the punching bag," I called as I went down the stairs.<p>

I paused, halfway down. "Guys?" No answer. I tensed, listening for a sound.

Two weeks ago was when Angel disappeared. A week ago was when Dylan went missing. We don't know where he went or who took him, but he was gone.

If someone else went missing, I don't know what I'd do.

I slowly crept my way down to the bottom of the staircase, which opened up into the living room.

I was relieved when I heard laughter coming from the dining room. I stood in the entryway, looking at my flock. To my surprise, I saw Fang's gang there as well. "Whoa," I said, taken aback at just how full the room was.

He looked up and briefly flashed me his signature smirk. "Mornin' Max," he said. I gave him a confused smile that said, _Nice to see you, but why are you here?_

"Ooh, Max! They wanted to come surprise you for your birthday!" Nudge exclaimed. I looked at her, puzzled. "They hacked into Itex and found out your real birthday."

"Happy sweet sixteen!" Kate smiled and stood up to hug me, catching me by surprise.

"Oh—um, wow. Thanks, I think," I said, laughing as Kate sat down.

"And Fang has a new member," Gazzy mentioned.

I rose an eyebrow at Fang, seeing no one new at the table.

He shrugged. "I kind of...found my brother..."

"He's two years older," Maya added. "And coincidentally, they have the same taste in clothes." She rolled her eyes, referring to Fang's black attire. I smiled; it's nice to be on good terms with her.

"Well," I started, "where is—"

I stopped short, unable to breathe as a guy with black wavy hair entered from the kitchen, holding a glass of OJ.

His blue eyes found me standing there, making him freeze where he stood. "Max?" he said softly.

_"Damon...?"_ I asked, shocked. I mentally shot myself in the foot. _We weren't supposed to meet again! He was _not_ supposed to _find_ me! _

"Wow—Am I sensing some tension?" Ratchet said, grinning between the Damon and I. I was now glaring and shaking my head at Damon as he smiled at me.

"You two have _met_?" Fang muttered, sounding more upset as the seconds ticked by.

"Oh, much more than that, brother." Damon smirked, then threw me a flirtatious wink.

Oh, now he's just trying to piss off.

And it was _working_.

I stared at him, mouth open in shock. He went around me to lean against the wall, purposely brushing up against me as he passed. "Oh yes, we _certainly_ had some fun, didn't we Max?" He chuckled as I looked away from the flock, trying to hide my blush. "I admit, she was the life of the party."

Hoping my blush had died away, I whirled on him, saying, "You are _not_ supposed to be here!"

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "_Au contraire,_" he said, French for, _On The Contrary.._. "I _know_ you want me here."

"Oh, you wish," I said bitterly, narrowing my eyes.

"Don't you?"

"No!"

"Sure?"

"Damon..." I warned. He's toying with me again!

"It's okay of you still want me, Max," he joked, taking a step closer.

"Oh, I _want_ you, Damon," I said, flashing him a flirty smile. It quickly turned into a glare as I added, "I want you _dead_. Gone. Out of this house," I muttered to him.

He looked surprised at my response. "Wow, you got feisty, Max. I like the new you." He looked at Fang and grinned. "I suppose I have you to thank for that, brother."

I groaned and stepped away from Damon. I looked at Fang and said, "Of _all_ the people to pick—did you _have_ to take him in?" I gestured to his cocky excuse of an older brother.

Fang didn't respond, watching Damon and I with a stony expression. He finally spoke. To his brother. "So you lied."

Damon's look mocked astonishment. "Me? _Never_!"

"You said you wanted to meet Max, not that you two have already _met_," Fang replied, almost growling.

Damon shrugged and flashed his signature smirk, almost identical to Fang's. "Well, maybe I fibbed a _teeny tiny_ bit."

"You think this is funny?"

Damon's smirk quickly faded. "_Nothing_ involving Max is funny."

Fang and Damon continued to glare at each other.

I couldn't blame them; I, myself, was practically seething. "Why can't you just leave?" I said, through clenched teeth.

Fang sighed, avoiding my gaze. The others did the same. "What?" I exclaimed. Then I groaned. "Oh, _what_ don't I know?" I asked miserably.

"Well...he's kind of one of us, now," Iggy said. I gave him a _What the hell? _look.

Damon replied by setting his OJ down and saying, "I'm just like you, Max." With that, a pair of beautiful black wings expanded from his back, streaked with gold.

I stood there, taken aback. "This _cannot_ be happening."

He just smirked at me. "Face the facts, sweetheart. You're stuck with me."

I almost shrieked with anger, but then Star put up two hands and said, "Wait, wait, wait—_how_ did you two meet again?"

"Yeah, Max, because Fang's only meeting his brother now, and so is everyone else," Nudge said. She pondered aloud, "Did you guys meet at the School?"

"Cat's out of the bag, _now_," I said to Damon bitterly. "Nice job, hotshot!"

He spread his arms out wide, saying, "Well, they don't _have_ to get involved!"

"Involved in what?" Fang interrupted.

We ignored him. "_You're_ the one that told them we've met before!" I accused.

"You never stopped me!"

"Guys?" Nudge said tentatively.

"I couldn't! You kept talking!" I shot back. I thought to myself, _Why can't you be more like Fang: SILENT!_

"Uh, guys?" Holden piped up.

Damon cut off Holden. "Look, it's not a big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal!" I said, angrily.

"Guys!" Iggy finally shouted. Damon and I paused our bantering to look at him. "Max," Iggy said, turning to me. "Just tell us whatever it is you're not telling us. I'm sure we'll understand it."

I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Well, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us," Maya said, leaning back and giving me a reassuring smirk.

"We originally met in 1864," Damon blurted. "We can't die, but if we do, we get reincarnated."

My eyes widened as he blurted out everything I've been hiding from my flock. "Are you _insane_?" I hissed, shaking my head.

"Just for you, Maxie."

"_Don't_ call me that," I warned.

"I'm sorry, I assumed we'd be getting the truth," Maya said, looking between Damon and I in disbelief.

"It's the truth, I swear!" Damon exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me. I sighed and said tightly, "Well, he's not lying..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I'm bored, and I'm sick. So...yeah. Taking a break from my other story. <strong>

**Was it good? I was trying to go for the _DAMON SALVATORE_ feel, like from Vampire Diaries. I absolutely LOVE him. **

**Who knows, I may even slip in a few 1864 moments from the show. NO WORRIES! No vampires, though, for you haters . =.=**

**I'm going for an immortal type Max and Damon. **

**DOES THIS EVEN MAKE SENSE? Lol please review! **

**FAX fo sho... ;)**


	2. Secret Revealed

**All I can say is WOW. I got immediate feedback within a half an hour of posting this. XD thank you, ALL! No joke. Give yourselves a pat on the back, because you rule. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>:

_"It's the truth, I swear!" Damon exclaimed. _

_Everyone looked at me. I sighed and said tightly, "Well, he's not lying..."_

* * *

><p>"Of course not," Damon scoffed. "I never lie, Max."<p>

"Uh-huh. You just withhold information," I countered.

He shrugged. "So, what—is that a crime?" _ IT SHOULD BE!_

"Okay, you two have _got_ to stop this arguing," Star said, rubbing her temples. "It's giving me a headache!"

"She started it," Damon said.

"Oh, _don't_ even go there!" I shot back.

Star interrupted us again. "This is _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed. "Look, I don't know what kind of _lonngg_ history you two have together, but do you mind elaborating on how you two are still alive?"

"Well..." I paused and looked at Damon before explaining. "Like he said, we met 1864."

**_(Flashback—1864 in _**_italics**)**_

_"Welcome to my home, Miss Ride. I hope everything is to your satisfaction," Damon said, taking my hand and lightly brushing his lips against the back. _

_"Please, call me Max," I replied, smiling.  
><em>"So...you were a guest in his house?" Maya asked.

I nodded. "My parents had died, and Damon's father offered to take me in."

"The garden," Damon blurted.

"Hm?"

"You loved the garden," he said.

_The hedges were trimmed to perfection, forming a maze in the backyard. "Come and get me, Damon!" I called, laughing as I ran. It was difficult, running in a dress; why women must wear dresses this big is beyond me... _

_"Don't be a tease, Max," I heard him call. I laughed and kept going, running through the twists and turns. "I'll find you, I always find you."_

I smiled at the memory. "True. It was...pretty impressive."

I almost got caught up in staring at Damon's dark, blue eyes when Nudge, almost eagerly, asked, "Okay, but how did you guys become all immortal-ly?"

"Immortal-ly?" I asked, incredulously. "We're not—"

"You could be," Damon said, in a singsongy voice. "But you _have_ to be so stubborn. Why don't you just drink it?" He turned to everyone else and explained, "I got _lucky_ and found this Elixir that keeps us young and immune to injury and stuff." He rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "You only have to drink it _once!_ What's the big deal?"

"Because I never asked for this life, Damon," I replied. "You're the one who brought him over."

_"Whowhowho?"_ Nudge asked.

"Nudge, stop it. You sound like an owl," I said. At the same time, I could've sworn Fang muttered, "Another guy?"

_It hurt—really, really bad. _

_I closed my eyes, waiting for darkness to consume me, waiting to be taken away from this pain. _

_"Max?" I opened my eyes to the anxious voice of Damon. _

_"Damon," I said with a scratchy voice, "you shouldn't be here."_

_"It's okay. I brought a friend."_

_Looking over Damon's shoulder, I spotted him. Leo, with his dark blonde hair and turquoise eyes, looking down at me in my weakest state. _

_I began to squirm. "He is NOT a friend! He'a anything but! How could you, Damon? Why would you bring him here?" I winced, feeling the pain increase. _

_"It's okay, Max. I made a deal with him." Damon ran hand through my hair in a relaxing way. _

_I barely felt it; the cut on my hand; Leo's blood entering my system; the entire blood exchange. _

"Leo was an immortal, and if he hadn't given her his blood, she would've died." Damon told the others.

"And you couldn't just let it happen?" I asked unhappily.

"No! What's wrong with you? You know I wouldn't have been able to let you go!" Damon exclaimed.

His comment earned a few silent seconds, and then Iggy asked, "So what was the deal you made with this Leo-guy?"

I slowly turned to Damon accusingly. "Yes, _Damon_; what deal? The deal you neglected to tell me about in all these..._148 years_?"

Damon rolled his eyes once again and heaved a great sigh. "_It was nothing! _Leo just made his witch do a little _juju_ on you so that in each life, you'd only remember about this immortal crap when you turned...oh, I dunno..." he trailed off.

"Witch?" Nudge exclaimed. "So they do exist! OMIGOD that is so cool! Do you think—"

"_Fourteen?_" I hissed, cutting her off and finishing Damon's sentence_. That was why I had all those brain attacks! It wasn't the Voice!_ I whirled back around to face Damon. "You took my memories away? Is that why I only begin remembering things when I'm _fourteen_?"

"Max, chill," he said. "It's not like you remember _nothing_. Think of it as...a _delay_; a sudden burst ofknowledge; God, enlightening you with wisdom. I don't care. You're alive, and that's all that matters."

"I'm confused," Holden blurted out. "So, drinking the Elixir makes you immortal?"

"No," Damon and I said. I glared, and he let me have the floor. "Having an immortal's blood in your system makes you immortal. Once you take that Elixir, it guarantees you infinite strength and youth. Kind of like sealing the deal. _And_," I said, looking Damon directly. "I'd rather just live and die, you know, like _normal people_!"

"But we're not even _close_ to being normal!" he exclaimed. "Hell, we can't even die like normal people!"

I frowned. "Okay, first of all, there is no 'We.'"

"Well, there used to be! I don't know what happened, but I do know you've missed me," Damon said, pouting at me like a child.

I let out a frustrated sound and said, "Oh, get over yourself, Damon! I did!" With that, I shoved my way past him and back into the living room, pausing at the door to our basement.

"But Max—" I heard Gazzy call from the dining room.

"Ask Damon!" I shouted. "I need some time!"

I slammed the door shut behind me as I went down the stairs into the room, heading straight for the punching bag.

I pretended to punch Damon's face, with quick _Right, left, right, right, left, right_ jabs. Then, I did a few side-kicks to_ 'Damon's'_ ribs, imagining the satisfactory pain I could be inflicting.

Stupid _*Right*_ Damon! _*Left* _ And his _*Right, Kick*_ snarky comments! _*LeftRightRight, Kick*_

I paused, taking a breather and steadying the bag.

I waited a few more seconds, and then...

_*Kick* Punch, punch, *kick* punch, punch, punch—_

The bag didn't move as I attacked, making me pause mid-kick.

Suddenly, Damon appeared behind the pinching bag, all smirk-y. Holding the bag steady, he said, "Wanna talk about it?" _STUPID INVISIBLE POWERS_! I mentally shouted.

"Nothing to _talk_ _about_!" I replied in frustration, repeatedly kicking the bag several times in a row. Damon went "Oof" on the last kick, a roundhouse blow to the center.

"You certainly got stronger," he muttered.

I stopped and stared at him, placing a hand on my hip. "Look, why don't you just tell me what you're really doing here?"

"How about...no."

"Damon!" I protested.

"I'm serious, Max! Can't you just accept the fact that I'm here because I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt?" he said back, a little loudly.

That shut my mouth_. He still loved me?_

I shook my head, removing the thought from my head. "Like I said before, Damon—_get over yourself!_ _ I_ did."

He scoffed, "Oh, you're just saying that. If you still didn't love me, you'd currently be beating me with my spine. Repeatedly."

I almost laughed. It was true, I would _so_ be doing that.

But do I love him? I'm not so sure.

I stepped closer. "Get out of here, Damon. Before I decide to rip out your spine myself," I threatened.

He moved forward so we were barely inches apart. Speaking quietly, Damon said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Max." I shut my eyes, feeling a headache start up. He whispered, "Happy birthday" and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

...Stupid immortal super-speed...

* * *

><p><strong>FANG POV<strong>

By now, everyone had dispersed among the house.

Me, I was still sitting at the table.

Something was bugging me, but I couldn't quite place it.

The memories Max and Damon had talked about—it made me feel as though_ I_ was there, like _I _was a part of that memory; almost as if I, too, shared that memory.

Almost.

But, that was impossible.

…_Right? _

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmm...what could Fang mean by that? XD <strong>

**That was crappy, I apologize. I have a hard time with putting my ideas in words, which is why I hate having to explain my OC's backgrounds. Its's awfully annoying. **

**AND TO VAMPIRE DIARIES/ DAMON FANS: I've decided there will be NO VAMPIRES, but instead immortals. I mean, clearly. You read this chapter, no? Lol. **

**I will have a plot similar to VD, but to those not familiar with Vampire Diaries, you don't need to know it. All will be explained. :)**

**Thank you all do much for supporting my story! :D Mucho appreciated. **

***BY THE WAYYY IS ANYONE ELSE HAVING TROUBLE UPLOADING DOCUMENTS ONTO THE SITE? because i posted this the hard way... .***


	3. Chapter 3: to continue or not?

**I think the last story I updated was in 2012...lol!**

**So I got bored, and, relatively fast, began writing again. Check out my latest story, a Maximum Ride fanfic ****_Under the Radar,_**** based off of the USA show ****_Covert Affairs _****(but not a crossover!).**

**I was just wondering how many people would actually like me to continue ****_this_**** story****? I was rereading some of my old stories and I forgot how much I LOVED this one!**

**So if anyone out there is still interested, let me know? I would love to have another story to work on. :) **

**I miss writing! I will definitely continue this if people are still willing to read it!  
>love you guys! <strong>


	4. Why Can't I Remember?

**You all are lovely people so of course I'm gonna continue! I'm just glad ya'll wanna read my stuff :') I really love the fact that you guys are still interested in my story, thank you so much for reviewing and telling me so :) **

**Note: Since this story is so freakin old, I did more recapping than usual in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

To my disappointment, my headache didn't disappear after Damon left the basement. No, it gradually got worse.

I did a few more rounds with the punching bag while I angrily pondered what just happened.

1. Damon is back, still immortal and arrogant as ever.

2. Apparently he's Fang's brother.

3. I still can't die without getting reincarnated, meaning I could never escape this life even if I wanted to.

I froze. Hold up a second…Back to number 2. Damon was Fang's brother. Shouldn't I remember Fang from 1864?

…Or maybe he _wasn't _there in 1864?

I growled and punched the bag once more, really hard. I was planting seeds of doubt in my own mind! This was all so _confusing!_ I _clearly_ had memories of living in 1864, but I _clearly _don't remember Fang. How on earth could they be brothers then?

Sighing in frustration, I tossed my gloves aside. As much as I would hate to admit it, I needed Damon's help. I _needed_ some answers, and unfortunately he was the only one who could tell me shit about my own life. The thought of crawling back to him only added to my already killer-headache.

I took off up the stairs and headed to the dining room, wincing as my temples started throbbing. Maybe I'd get some water first, then I'd see to getting some answers from Damon.

I took long, deep breaths as I headed for the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing a glass off the shelf on the way. I filled water and ice cubes to the rim before allowing the cool, crisp water to travel down my throat. _God. This was good._

I felt my headache ease away a tiny bit, but only for a few seconds. The next few things happened so fast, it's no wonder I passed out.

As I watched the kitchen door swing open, I was suddenly overwhelmed by a searing, loud noise, bright lights, and a sweet smell. It was as if all my senses went haywire, and my poor little brain just couldn't register the racket all at once. The last thing I remember was Fang, wearing an expression of utter shock as he watched me pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>FPOV <strong>

I had decided that sitting at the dining table was doing me no good, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I recognized those memories Max and Damon were talking about.

It was killing me, seriously.

I sighed and got up to find Max. I hoped that she wasn't mad at me for bringing my brother along. It's not like I knew about this 1864 nonsense, anyway.

Although I have to admit, I was pretty angry at my brother for lying to me. I can't believe _he_ knew Max before _I_ knew Max. Just picturing him and her together…

I almost shuddered. That was just…revolting. Disgusting_. Wrong_.

I was about to start up the stairs towards the bedrooms when I heard voices coming from the basement; so I changed my route, stopping at the basement door.

It wasn't eavesdropping if I just _happened_ to pick up a few words, right? Or sentences? I mean hey, it's not my fault that I have super sensitive hearing.

"I'm serious, Max! Can't you just accept the fact that I'm here because I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt?" _Damon_. I clenched my firsts, almost growling.

Yeah, fine. I was jealous. But so what? Max and I had a thing going, and my brother knew it. There's no way I could let him steal her from me like that. _No. Freaking. Way._

"Like I said before, Damon—get over yourself! I did." Ha. That's my girl.

"Oh, you're just saying that. If you still didn't love me, you'd currently be beating me with my spine. Repeatedly." I almost laughed. It was true, she would _so_ be doing that.

Wait. But…she's not. So did Max still love him?

"Get out of here, Damon. Before I decide to rip out your spine myself," Max threatened. I felt a little relieved hearing her say that. Yet part of me still wondered how she felt about him.

Hearing silence, I quickly darted around the corner and into the living room. I heard the basement door open, and footsteps approaching my way. Unsure if it was Max, I stayed very still; soon, I felt a slight tingle and knew that I had become invisible.

I watched as Damon entered the room. "Come on out, little brother. I know you're in here. The stench of your jealousy is _overwhelming!" _he called, with the roll of his eyes. "I know you were eavesdropping."

I narrowed my eyes and slowly made myself visible. I was starting to despise the fact that he was my brother.

"Well aren't you sour," he said, plopping on the couch.

"Yeah, sure," I said stiffly, not particularly wanting to start up a conversation with him.

Although, for some reason, I couldn't bring it to myself to leave. Damon had answers to questions I haven't even thought about asking yet. He knew it, too, because the next thing he said was, "Alright, spill it, Fang. You're obviously biting your tongue about something."

He sounded genuine, so I sighed and plopped onto the couch, as well. Not the one he was on, though; the one next to him. "I don't know," I said. "I don't get it."

"What's not to get?"

"_You!,"_ I said, annoyed. "You, and your messed up past. You know, technically you shouldn't exist. The only reason I believe you is because Max seems to buy this crap story of yours that you two were involved in 1864."

He looked at me, amused now. "She believes my 'crap story', brother, because it isn't a 'crap story'. It's real. I know it, she knows it, and so should you. Why is this so hard for you to believe?"

I just stared at him, with a look that said _Really? Are you serious? Are you really asking me that?_

Damon just groaned and leaned his head back to rest against the couch. "You are still the silent type, I see. It's always been difficult with you."

"_Me?"_ Always been? What is he talking about? As far as I'm concerned, we've only been brothers for a few weeks!

"No, the wall," he retorted sarcastically. "_Yes, you._ Although there isn't much of a difference between you and a wall. You're still as stubborn and ever. Just spit out what's really on your mind!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"If you think you know so much, then why don't _you_ bring it up! Tell me what I'm thinking, since you're such a smartass!" I said bitterly. I was trying to keep my cool, but oh man, he was just so good at pushing my buttons.

"Fine!" Damon's head snapped up as he looked at me. "You're upset that you aren't the only one Max has a thing for. And you know what? So am I! But you know what else? That's just how it goes. That's just how the stars are fucking aligned for us. I didn't ask for this life either, you know; and damn it Fang, if you could just fucking _remember_ then you'd know exactly what I'm talking about!"

I just blinked in response. I didn't really expect him to answer all my questions. He technically did, even though he was angry about it.

Max _did_ have a thing for him. But she also has a thing for me.

Okay…And one more thing…

I frowned. "Damon..." I started, looking at him. He was leaning forward, glaring at the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, you wanna know what you're supposed to remember. Well you know what? I can't help you with that. Because this happens every fucking time. We just have the same conversation, I recap several decades of past lives, and you just don't remember a fucking thing." Damon stood up. "Well, you know what? You can figure it out yourself. I'm not helping you out this time."

_Great, I pissed him off_, I thought, gritting my teeth and clenching my fists. I stared at the ground. Well at least Damon answered my other question: I was definitely around in 1864.

And clearly, we've had problems. Clearly, I have trouble remembering. Clearly, Damon is sick of coming to my aid.

Clearly, I couldn't count on him this time.

Damon walked away and was almost out of the room when he turned around to say, "It's not that I don't want you to remember anything. It's just that I'm really sick of going through the same cycle with you and not getting any progress. Let me know if you remember anything, brother." And with that, he left.

I had so many mixed feelings right now.

Yeah, yeah. Mr. Emotionless Rock was full of emotions. (I didn't say I let them show)

Damon was my brother. I couldn't hate him, but I did. It was like he was giving up on me.

Max was my…well, I don't really know. We were in a relationship, but then I decided to be stupid and left her. After coming and going for the last few months with my new flock, it just felt like an on-again-off-again relationship now. I still loved her, don't get me wrong. I'd die for her, if it came down to that. I'm pretty sure she loved me still, too.

But I just _had_ to find my brother. And he just _had_ to be someone Max had feelings for, too.

Now everything was more confusing. _As if being a bird-kid didn't come with enough problems,_ I thought.

I wish I understood this 1864 crap. I really, really wish I did.

I sighed, trying to recap what Damon and Max said earlier that evening. Max reincarnates if she ever…dies. Damon was like her, except he drank some funky Elixir-whatever and is now immortal?

I shook my head. Just trying to piece this together was impossible! Insanity! Completely illogical!

But…Damon…earlier. He kept talking like he had known me before. _"You are still the silent type, I see. It's always been difficult with you"_ he had said.

And as crazy as this sounds, I _know_ I felt something inside me click when I heard Max and Damon talking about their memories earlier.

I sat alone in the living room for the longest time, pondering these thoughts, until I started getting a headache. I guess I was thinking a little too hard about this stuff, but could you blame me?

My stomach growled, so I guess food wouldn't be a bad idea. Sometimes I got headaches if I was really hungry. Maybe I could grab something quick from the kitchen.

Simple, right? Wrong. The strangest thing happened to me.

I stood up and headed towards the kitchen, already thinking about the pizza leftovers that I could grab from the fridge.

As I placed my hand on the kitchen door, though, I felt a sudden sharp pain jab me in my temples. I paused and frowned, but continued on, thinking _dang, I guess my body is telling me I really need food!_

I pushed through the kitchen only to face Max, who stared at me wide eyed. I could only watch in shock as the glass she was holding crashed to the floor, Max collapsing on the ground as well. She clutched her head, shut her eyes, and curled into a ball, painting a scene I remembered so well from two years ago: a brain attack.

I called her name and stepped forward to help her, only to fall back as I was suddenly overwhelmed by a searing, loud noise, bright lights, and a sweet smell. It was as if all my senses just went _haywire._

It all happened in the span of a few seconds, believe it or not. Too bad I was unconscious by the end of it.

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT I had no idea how to end that but I really wanted Fang to walk in on Max, because they are <strong>**_both supposed to have that same attack._**** Hmmm….two people trying to remember things….coincidence? ;)**

**QUESTION FOR YOU ALL****: I was rereading my old two chapters and saw that Angel and Dylan apparently disappeared. Since I wrote this over 2 years ago, I forgot where I was going with this LOL. SO UMMM I've decided that I'm gonna continue with that tho haha.**

**I really want to have one of Fang's flock members disappear, because I'd like to make the original flock the main characters. And right now there are way too many characters lol.**

**So which character would you like to see disappear next? LET ME KNOW! Please Review and also let me know if this chapter was confusing? ****I tried to make it clear but Fang is supposed to be confused too so… :P**

**I love you all! **


End file.
